


混乱的1989与2011

by Sairaiminami



Category: Hoteikikkawa, Jrock, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 布袋晃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairaiminami/pseuds/Sairaiminami
Summary: 属于我流布袋晃的一篇没头没尾的くるま反正大家只要不上升到真人怎么磕都行看了标题也就知道这是11年的时线了√
Relationships: 布袋寅泰/吉川晃司





	混乱的1989与2011

————————————————

他还能想起20年前两个人胡闹的场景。

布袋寅泰看着晃司，1989年的晃司依旧还是个孩子，眼睛里带着小鹿一般纯洁的光，此刻眯缝起来的瞬间却带着若隐若现的色情。明明今晚的演出已经结束，明明两个人都卸了妆，明明晃司已经不是那个穿着粉色西装擦拭着金色碎粉的玫瑰男孩，明明……明明他只是个套着大人衣服，闯进大人的世界里胡闹的孩子。

晃司跨坐在他的身上，湿漉漉的卷发黏在眼角，画出深邃妖娆的线，他撑在布袋的身侧，俯身缓缓靠近后者的唇，落下一个与姿态完全相异、像是被目光澄清后仅剩的淡淡的亲吻。

他的确还是个孩子，在这种情况下根本不知道要怎么讨好身下的兄长，自始至终都是逞强又幼稚的试探，以及小孩子专属的倔强和执着。

晃司说：“哥，我想要，想要你给我。”

他当时下意识地拒绝了，他说别闹，这是在我家。

“可别人都不在家的，不是吗？”

而吉川正跨坐在自己身上，难耐地磨蹭着他的胯部……

“哥不想要我吗？”

……不是的。

布袋听到自己吞口水的声音。

“我什么都愿意给你，哥，我的全部都会给你的，我发誓。”

是啊，当初，这个混蛋也是如此对自己说的。

————————————————

“呜！……”后穴被加大了力度冲撞，激起晃司一阵变了调的呻吟声，布袋没有理会身下人失控地瑟缩，在找准角度后狠狠撞向后者的G点……

“哈啊！……嗯呜……”跪姿的晃司手肘无法借力，神情和姿态都被顶撞得七零八落，他下意识地用手挡住了自己的嘴唇，妄图把那些破碎不堪的声音吞回去。可快感的电流从那一点一次又一次蔓延至全身，最后在头皮深处炸开一片白色的烟花，于是他又陷入纯粹又淫靡的虚空之中，听觉和视觉都被乳白填充，理智也在欲望的旋涡中消失殆尽。

“呼……你可真是，”布袋欺身上前，用身体覆盖住了晃司的脊背，两个人的温度都高得烫人，像是在烈火中束缚着灼烧着彼此。他凝视着晃司因情欲而迷离混乱的神情，遂而伸手捂住了后者正不断溢出破碎喘息的嘴。

“呜唔？……”些微的窒息感将晃司的理智拽回到起点，吉川迷茫地睁开浸在泪中的双眼……

视觉和触感在这片刻的静止中回归，内壁紧紧包裹着对方的肉刃，随着心脏的跳动明显地律动收缩着，停滞的动作使快感消散，异物的入侵感再次涌了上来。

胸尖的一侧软肉被人捏在粗糙的指尖，晃司下意识地瞪圆了眼睛，胸部的刺激让他把背弓成一个美妙的角度，可这非但没有帮他缓解胸部的压力，反而因这抗拒的动作激怒了正在入侵自己的人。

——你说过，你的全部都愿意给我……吉川啊。

晃司被捂住自己嘴唇的手掌用力向后压去，整个人被摆布成了向后弯曲的L型，他能感受到布袋宽阔炙热的胸膛，此时此刻并不是打算拥抱他的存在

——而是决心把他带到地狱的牢笼。

“呜！……呜嗯……啊……”

布袋的侧脸被晃司银色的卷发蹭得发痒，此刻他无心关注这个。

他把这个叫着自己哥哥的混蛋压在自己怀里，挺身冲撞着能让对方醉生梦死的那一点。晃司的身体在狂风骤雨般的快感中颤抖地不成样子，还有那双迷离在海潮中的失焦的眼睛，他微微低头就能够看到。布袋把晃司无意识伸向远处的手粗暴地拽回，带着去往后者已经蓄势待发的身前。

“不……不要……”惊慌失措的晃司奋力反抗也无法控制自己的身体，他没有力气掰开那双让他快要窒息的手，只能机械地随身后人冲撞的节奏挺动自己的腰胯。

不……不应该是这样的。他挣扎着看向正在把自己带入情欲深渊的人，却猝不及防地与对方的眼神对上。

不应该是这样，那应该是怎样，吉川？

布袋的眼睛仿佛在问他。

你不是说要把你的全部都给我吗？

对啊，我愿意，我愿意啊。所以我克服了20多年的恐惧和不堪，妄想着把过去的你和我都找回来。我把自己包装得和1990年一样，这样会保护我那颗从未改变过的心，我把这些都还给你，带着你没有看到的20多年的改变。

你明明就在我身后，一如20多年以前，可为什么不再拉住我的手呢……哥？

泪水从晃司的眼角滑落，像是混乱中被按下的暂停键。布袋寅泰松开了捂在吉川嘴唇上的手，任由他带着哭腔的喘息声一点点流露出来。晃司已经被他折腾得脱力，整个人以一个别扭的姿势靠在他的肩膀上，布袋能感受到晃司身体的崩溃和抽搐，但痛处和快感并存就是他想要达到的目的。

晃司的后穴还在紧紧包裹着他，随着对方快要紊乱的心律一下一下地翕张。他的头枕在布袋寅泰的肩上，开口只剩几丝沙哑的无意义音节。

……真是够了。

每次都哭。

布袋寅泰在心里叹了口气，他从晃司的身体里退出来，在后者即将瘫软下去的瞬间把对方捞了回来。他小心翼翼地把晃司翻了个身，还没发泄的肉刃再度抵上对方已经被捣得松软的穴口。

晃司的手臂挡在自己的脸上，藏在阴影里咬着自己的嘴唇。

“好了，好了……”布袋重新把自己埋了进去，过程意料之中地挤出了对方不成腔调的啜泣声，“不要哭了。”他说着，欺身上前挡开晃司的手臂，抬手把人银色的短发揉乱，温热的手掌贴在那人的头顶。

像是找到了些安全感，晃司得以将不堪的声音奋力吞咽下去，手臂勾住了兄长的脖子。

布袋亲吻他的额头和眼角，把他的泪水轻轻地舔舐干净，在他们彼此亲吻了对方的唇之后，布袋终于露出一个无奈的笑。

每次都哭，好像是我逼你的一样。

……好了……别哭了，我回来了不是吗？  


【END?】


End file.
